Escaping the rich life
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Chihiro is engaged to another wealthy son of a plutocrat, Menma's an unemotional man and Chihiro doesn't want to be married to him, instead she already has a boyfriend, she's rich and he's poor, will love prevail? And how will Tora Igarashi effect her relationship with Kujaku? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Chi-chan, you have a visitor~!" The manager, Satsuki, called from the kitchen, the girl looked up from her book, placed a bookmark in it, took her glasses off and got up elegantly.

"Coming~!" She called and hurried out, the manager smiled at her and she went into the hall, the girl looked over at the door and her visitor smiled at her gently. "Welcome back master." She said to him and led him to a table, he sat down, she took his order and went back to report to the chef.

Chihiro Nara is 17 years old; she is the only girl cousin of her co-worker Misaki Ayuzawa, she has been working at Maid Latte for 2 years now and is very friendly with everyone there, also she is one of the best employees that Satsuki has ever had. Chihiro finished up her shift and went back to the dressing room and changed back into jeans and a white button up, she put her book in her bag and then came out of the back door, her visitor waiting for her. She hugged him smiling and they walked out onto the street holding hands, Chihiro's visitor was her boyfriend Itachi Namikaze, he was tall, fair skinned with a good build. Also he had black hair, black eyes, and usually wore a t-shirt with jeans, sneakers, and a jacket, Chihiro was also like him, she had long slightly wavy black hair and black eyes; she usually wore jeans and a button up or t-shirt with a plain and simple purse. She was a famous actress and singer, she was rich but she didn't like living in the rich lifestyle, so she was renting an apartment, to pay for her food she was working at Maid Latte, but her family takes care of the bills. Sadly Itachi and Chihiro's relationship is futile, since she is already engaged to a man a couple years older than her, his name is Menma Haruno, their marriage is for political reasons, and also their marriage is for the Nara and Haruno family businesses, however Chihiro stills loves Itachi, because he was there for her when nobody else was. Chihiro attends Seika High School while Itachi attends the prestigious Miyabigaoka, but he is scheduled to transfer to Seika in a few weeks at the end of the semester, she giggled and he had escorted her home. They parted ways at the entrance to the building she was renting an apartment in, Itachi kissed her cheek and then went back home, she watched him as he left then turned and went inside, greeting the receptionist. She stood there talking for a few minutes and then went up to her apartment, she opened the door and a man was standing there with his back to her, he glanced over his shoulder and smirked warmly. Chihiro stopped and then sighed, closing the door she set her purse down on the counter, tossing her keys with it, and looked at the man with question in her eyes.

"Took you long enough to get home nee-chan? I've been here for half an hour already; do you plan on making me wait all day?" The man asked smirking happily and Chihiro sat down on her sofa, she looked at him seriously.

"Sorry nii-sama, I was at work, and I was talking with an old friend of mine, anyway why are you here?" Chihiro asked to the man known as Kujaku Nara, he smiled at her and then sat down next to her, facing her to talk to her.

"Nee-chan, mother and father have sent me here so I could give you something; they know you don't want to accept it but please, it is for the upcoming party, it is important for you to be there nee-chan." Kujaku said sadly and pulled out a medium box, a small box, and a sealed letter, she opened the bigger box and saw a lovely and expensive dress, in the smaller box was matching jewelry, then she opened the letter.

"Nii-sama… please tell father and Kinana-san I will attend but I will decide my own fate, Menma seems like a nice man but he is not for me, he is reliable and a kind and brilliant worker but he's too serious and dull." Chihiro said looking down at the letter and she got up, pushing the things onto the coffee table and she looked out the window sadly. "You know, it must be nice being able to freely choose your spouse, you're the elder but yet you have more freedom than me, it just… isn't fair." She said looking at him apologetically, smiling sadly at him and he stood up calmly, went over to her and hugged her tightly.

Chihiro sobbed and Kujaku closed his eyes, remembering how she was back when she was but a small child, she was always full of smiles, but now she hardly ever smiled since her mother's death 11 years ago, it was only when she was at work and around the ones she wants to protect that she will smile. She calmed down and started cooking, Kujaku helping her with it and they enjoyed a meal together in a long time since Chihiro moved out of their mansion, also, before Chihiro enrolled in Seika, she spent her first year and a half at Miyabigaoka Academy. She sighed and gathered the dishes, cleaned them thoroughly, and put them away, Kujaku also took out something from his shirt pocket and handed it to her gently, and she took it looking awestruck. It was a baby owlet, it was pure white with a little bit of brown on its head, back, and wings, she smiled and kissed his cheek, thanking him and the owlet perched on her shoulder lightly, snuggling lovingly against her cheek. Chihiro giggled and Kujaku smiled and then he told her to get into her dress, saying that he wanted to make some last minute alterations to it before she actually had to wear it to the ball being held to announce her engagement. They finished making adjustments and she giggled, commenting that he was really good at sewing, and that he should make Maid Latte's outfits for themed days, he smirked happily and said he'd be glad to. Finally the day came; it was the day of Chihiro's engagement party, she got ready quickly and headed out, climbed into a limousine, and it drove off to a very expensive place, she was helped out by her brother and was escorted inside. She mingled with everyone and found her manager along with everyone from Maid Latte, including Seika's President, Misaki, and the vice-president with Kanou Soutarou, and the press was there to get the scoop on the political marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now everyone, I would like your attention please." Chihiro's father called from the front stage, everyone quieted down and he looked back, Chihiro stepped up next to him and Menma stood on his other side. "Today we celebrate the engagement between my daughter, Chihiro, and the eldest son of the Haruno Corporation, Menma Haruno!" He shouted and everyone cheered for them, Menma was serious and Chihiro couldn't bring herself to be happy about it, when they moved off the stage she went upstairs and into a room.

"Congratulations Chihiro, you're finally the daughter of a plutocrat, you've got yourself a handsome fiancé and are rich as can be, how do you like it?" A man said entering the room, Chihiro glanced at him and looked serious, he smirked wildly and she looked out the window sadly.

"I don't like it, Tora at least you don't hold expectations higher than even the Walker family, I already have someone I love and am committed to and what does my father do? He sets me up with a fiancé that I don't even want without asking me about it." Chihiro said angrily and clenched her fist that was resting on the table, he smirked and stood beside her looking out at the dark sky, rain pouring down outside. "But Tora…living a life in luxury isn't a bad idea… mother would laugh at me right now, I've always been indecisive about everything I do. Ne Tora… haven't you ever wanted to escape from the life of the rich? I love my job at Maid Latte, I love going to Seika, I love all of it, laughing with them, crying beside them, those are precious moments to me, and all I ever want is to be able to continue living alongside all of them." Chihiro whispered looking out at the rain sadly; Tora put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her sorrowfully, Kujaku came in with Itachi and Menma and Chihiro looked up surprised, Itachi smiled at her and she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, saying she missed him. "Itachi! Why are you here?!" Chihiro asked suddenly and he smiled and said Kujaku brought him, Chihiro looked shocked then afraid, she backed away from him shaking slightly and looked hurt. "So y-you… know then?" Chihiro asked shakily and he nodded, tears filled her eyes and she looked away clutching one hand to her chest, Itachi put his hand on her shoulder and she slapped it away crying and she ran out, wanting to escape from the pain.


End file.
